Just Wait
by Sammy-Star01
Summary: A young fox named Sammy has been looking for excitement all of her life, but when an echidna claiming to be form the future tells her of an evil not even she can comprehend, she isn't so sure. Will she take on the task or cop out at the last second?
1. The Encounter

Okay, this is my first fan fic in a loooooong time, so I'm a little bit rusty. Please leave, at least, slightly nice comments.

--

The sound of cicadas and the smell of fresh cut grass floated through an open window into a dimly lit room

The sound of cicadas and the smell of fresh cut grass floated through an open window into a dimly lit room. A ring could be heard from an alarm clock on the windowsill.

A red anthropomorphic fox sat up in her bed. She let off a small yawn, then, looked at the blaring alarm clock. The fox turned of the clock and pulled her windows' drapes back. She looked out the window. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Meh, this is the third time in a row," the fox groaned scratching her brunette hair and getting out of bed.

"Sammy," a voice drifted up through her door, "hurry up and get dressed! We're going shopping!"

The fox, Sammy, sighed in protest.

"Okay Katie!" Sammy called back.

She didn't openly protest, she knew she wouldn't win against her sister.

Sammy opened her closet door and grabbed a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts and a light blue spaghetti-strap t-shirt. She brushed her hair, parting it on the right, letting her bangs fall into place over her left, emerald green eye. She took the rest of her hair and braided it.

She took another brush, and gently brushed her tail. The red and white fur shinning as the sun from outside hit it.

Sammy brushed her teeth and put on a pair of white sandals.

Sammy walked down the short hallway leading to the living room, kitchen and the two doors leading to the back yard and to the front of the house.

Sammy stretched and met her older sister, Katie, in the den.

"Finally!" Katie sighed, "You're up, and looking cute."

Rachel Kathleen, or Katie, was also a fox, but she wasn't red like Sammy. She was actually like a blue-green color. She was a bit larger than Samantha, but had lost some weight since last living with her, which was about three years ago.

Sammy was seventeen now. Katie was five years older than Sammy.

"Alright," Sammy started, "let's, uh, go shop I guess."

Sammy was never really a big fan of shopping, especially with her mother.

Katie grabbed her canvas tote bag and ushered Sammy out of the house and into her car.

Sammy lived in Emerald city on Mobius. She didn't really like to live near her relatives. It wasn't that she disliked them, it was the fact she just didn't want to live near them. Though, she did live near her closest friends. They all decided they would move together.

Katie started the car. It rose from the ground (they changed the cars' wheels to hover jets a long time ago) and backed out of the drive way as Sammy pulled on her seatbelt.

The car ride was quiet, minus the music of course.

"So Katie," Sammy ventured, "how's Metal City now a' days?"

"It's been okay," Katie answered casually. "I see Emerald city is okay as well…?"

"Boring as usual really. No art company wants to hire me because of my age. It sucks."

"Yeah. The kids miss you by the way."

"That's right! I miss the class! Your class is soooo adorable!"

What? You thought Katie had kids? No! Katie was engaged, but had no kids of her own.

Sammy rolled down the window in the car and let her hand go limp. She felt the cool wind brush against the white fur on her cheek.

Sammy leaned back in her seat.

There was a silence between the two sisters.

"You know Kate," Sammy said, eyes closed, "Instead of shopping… let's do something…" Sammy paused for a second looking for the right word, "Exciting!" she finally said.

Katie peered over at her.

"Sam," the older fox sighed, "How many times do I have to te—" she was cut off by her younger sister.

"No!" Sammy called back, "I won't lead a boring life! I'm seventeen years old, and nothing exciting has happened! Nothing completely amazing! You used to be so cool! What happened!?"

Katie sighed, stopping at a red light. Her grip on the steering wheel loosened as she looked at her younger sister, whom was, at this point, fuming.

"Samantha," Katie ventured, "remember what the Bible says. Good things happen to people who wait. God will use you when he needs you."

Sammy's hand outside the window balled up into a fist.

"What if that time never comes," the fuming fox demanded. "So many cool things happen to Courtney, Sabrina, and Mitchie! Why not me!?"

The red light turned green, and Katie stepped on the gas.

"Something can't exactly be answered right now Sam," Katie finally said after a long pause and a thought for words. "I don't know everything."

After a long day of shopping, Katie dropped Sammy off back at her house. Sammy waved at her older sister as she left. Sam unlocked her door and found herself greeted with her little chao companion, Bailey.

Bailey is a hero chao. She is about 5 years old and has only transformed once.

Bailey snuggled Sammy's soft furry cheek with hers.

Sammy grabbed the excited chao from her cheek and kissed her forehead lightly.

"It's good to see you too, Bay-bay," the fox said lightly.

Sammy looked at the clock above her kitchen sink. It was almost 6 o'clock.

"Come on, let's go to the chao garden," she said setting her bags down and closing the front door, then locking it.

Sammy used the transporter in her room to get to the personal garden she had.

It was much like the large beach garden in "Sonic Adventure" well, minus the missile sticking out of the ground.

Sammy was greeted by one other adult chao, whom was dark, and several neutral baby chao, some in the process of becoming light or dark.

The red fox fed her chao and played with them for while before taking Bailey back to her home with her.

Sammy flopped on her bed, and looked out her open window. She felt the chill of the evening wind. It felt good against the heat of the sun during the day.

Bailey flew over to the medium-sized, silver and blue radio Sammy owned and turned it on. Music drifted through the two speakers and into Sammy's ears.

A song from a famous human Mobian started to play on the radio.

"_Lazy days…just room enough for me to think and pray, about each new day, Draw me from my drowning apathetic state,"_

Sammy thought this song slightly represented her.

"_Stormy Days… Just watch the rain melt all my doubt away,_

Fire away, the heated arrow to my lukewarm state,"

Sammy sighed and patted Bailey's head as the song continued.

"_Don't wait  
Don't wish away  
Today is going to be the day He made  
Don't waste  
One day is all that we've got to give and take,"_

There was an instrumental break.

"Bend and break my mind and heart to feel the urgent need  
To take all I see and pour my life into eternity,

Don't wait  
Don't wish away  
Today is going to be the day He made  
Don't waste  
One day is all that we've got to give and take,

And take it all today and give everything  
And take it all today  
Lazy day  
You're in everything that comes my way,

Don't wait  
Don't wish away  
Today is going to be the day He made  
Don't waste  
One day is all that we've got to give and take,

Don't wait  
Don't wish away  
Today is going to be the day He made  
Don't waste  
One day is all that we've got to give and take,"

Finally, the song ended with a soft guitar riff and piano.

Sammy relaxed in her bed, as she closed her eyes. There was a soft breeze outside, and she could feel some of it on her face.

"Chao?" the small hero chao questioned.

Sammy lifted her head back up, seeing the chao sitting on her stomach. She chuckled and sat up.

"One 'a these days Bailey," Sammy said as she patted the chao's head again, looking out the window. "One of these days…"

It was about 5 in the morning and Sammy was already up. She trained herself to wake up this early so she could train.

Sammy ate a light breakfast, and left everything else to Bailey as she picked up her morning's mess.

"Alright Bays," Sammy said getting her backpack on her shoulders, "Take care of everything, emergency numbers on the fridge, I've got my cell phone… etcetera, etcetera."

Sammy was dress and ready to head out the door when someone called.

"Who the hell could be calling at this hour?" she thought to herself.

She answered the phone on the wall.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a pause.

"Hello?" Sammy ventured again.

Finally there was an answer.

"Samantha?" The other line mused.

Sammy looked at the phone with a weird expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Who's calling?"

"That is unimportant right now," the person on said.

Sammy couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female.

"I need you. It is important. I have seen your skills and I believe you'd be the best to help. Meet me at your forest-area training field. And bring your friends."

There was a click, and the only thing Sammy heard was a dial tone.

"That was strange," she finally said. "The forest field is a way off… Why do they want to meet me there?"

Sammy went to her garage and threw her backpack in the passenger's seat of her sky blue car. She opened the metallic driver's side door and hopped in, turning on the ignition.

The garage door slid open, and Sammy pulled out of her driveway, closing the garage door as she rode away.

Sammy first stopped by her best friend of all time's house. She parked the car by the curb and hopped out, jogging across the grass to a two-story house.

The red fox finally made it to the door, and she rang the doorbell.

She waited for a second.

The friend that lived here was a fairly light sleeper, so she would've woken up by now.

There was a click, and the door creaked open.

"Hello," a groggy-voice answered.

Sammy could see light blue, blonde, and pink hair, then saw her friend's cyan eyes.

"Courtney!" Sammy said excitedly, "I have to talk to you!! Hurry and make yourself decent."

"Okay," said the light blue bat, "So you're telling me some crazy person called your house and told you to get Mitchie, Bean, and I and take us to your most high-level training field at…" Courtney looked at her watch, "6:50 in the morning?"

Courtney's deep blue eyes fell upon her red fox friend.

Sammy looked at the bat dressed in green and white.

There was a pause.

"…Yes." Sammy finally said.

Sammy's blue friend returned her focus to the rode as she sat in the passenger's seat, shaking her head out of frustration.

Finally, the two girls came upon their next destination.

Sammy, again, ran up the driveway, and rang the doorbell once she got to the door.

Sammy found herself instantly greeted by her friend, Sabrina.

"Hey Sam," the orange and black cat said.

"Hey Bean, just the Mobian I need to see." The anthropomorphic fox answered.

Sammy had explained the situation again to her cat friend, whom said the same thing as Courtney.

Sabrina folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat. Her tail twitched a few times. She, too, was frustrated.

"Okay," Sammy finally said after along awkward silence, "We're coming up on Mitchie's house."

Courtney fiddled with the streak of pink hair near her right eye.

Sammy pulled into another driveway, and repeated the process.

The fox waited for a while. Mitchie was a heavy sleeper much like Samantha.

There was an impatient honk from the car.

Sammy shot a glare back at the two other girls waiting in the car. She then looked for an opening she could crawl through.

Sammy saw an open window on the second floor.

"I knew you liked it cold, Mitchie," she mused, "but I didn't know you liked it this cold!"

Sammy climbed up an ivy vine growing up the side of Mitchie's home, and crawled through the window.

The fox found herself in Mitchie's room. She perched herself on the windowsill and grabbed an air horn off the table next to the window.

"I hope this works," Sammy said, holding the air horn near Mitchie's ear.

The anthropomorphic raccoon jumped and fell out of bed. She glared at the smug red fox in her window.

Sammy threw the horn to her raccoon friend.

"Now hurry up and get dressed," she demanded.

Now the four were off to Sammy's forest training area.

Sammy explained once more to Mitchie, her lightly colored raccoon friend.

Mitchie ruffled her shabby red hair in frustration.

"Look," the fox started, "I know you're pissed off at me right now, but…"

"But what?" the cat added sharply.

Mitchie tapped Bean lightly on the arm and looked at her cross.

Sammy sighed, and looked to her friends.

"Just wait," she finally said, her focus returning to the road, "Something good might come of this."

"You never know until you know!" Courtney added lightly.

"That's right," Sammy smiled.

Sammy started to get nervous as the four girls pulled up to a dense forest. There was a glass dome around a large part of the forest that served as Samantha's training area.

"Alright, we're here," the red fox said.

Sammy turned off her car and removed the keys. She grabbed her bag from the floor of the passenger's side.

The four girls streamed out of the vehicle, and walked into the forest, wondering what may become of them after this.

The fox, raccoon, cat, and bat all filed into the dome. The three visitors looked around. They seldom came here, even with Sammy.

"Alright," Sammy started, "Let's stay together as a group. That way we won't be taken down so easily if this guy tries to attack us."

The three other girls nodded in consent.

After what seemed like forever, the four friends came upon a shady figure in the middle of the dome. It stood in the clearing.

"And here I was beginning to think you wouldn't show…" the voice said as Sammy and her friends also came into the clearing.

Sammy grabbed a fairly thin and short cylinder out of her backpack, and pulled the tips of something out of either side. It was her staff. She set her bag down behind her got into a fighting position with her staff, the other girls following her lead.

"What is it that you want?" Sammy asked the stranger seriously.

"You will find out soon enough," the figure said.

The figure rushed at the group. Their brains, reacting to the fast movement of their attacker, dispersed in time to dodge a powerful punch landed on the ground.

Sammy saw the hole the punch made.

"We're dealing with a strong opponent here guys!" the fox cautioned.

The attacker jumped up to Sammy in the tree and punched several times at her, only to be stopped by the staff every time.

The fox hopped away and landed in the clearing.

Sammy's hands made movements like signals. The other girls read the signals and did as Sammy asked.

The attacker came at Samantha again. This time, Sammy was the distraction for everyone else.

Courtney was the first to attack. She came behind the attacker, shoving her feet full force into it's back. The person fell and grunted as they fell to the ground.

It was Mitchie and Sabrina's turn now. They got rope out of Sammy's bag and tied the attacker, tightly, to a tree.

The red fox was satisfied with her friend's work.

"Great job guys," she commended them.

Sammy walked up to the attacker whom was struggling to get out of the rope prison. The fox's tail flicked from side to side.

The attacker looked at Sammy.

"Good job. No one's ever been able to do this to me," he said.

"Okay, so he is a guy," Sammy mused in her thoughts as she listened to the attacker's voice.

She removed the man's hat.

What the girls saw slightly perturbed them.

--

Well, this turned out pretty well. Alrighty, the second chapter will be here soon enough! All characters belong to me. Sonic stuff copywrited to SEGA and "Don't Wait" is copywrited to Adie. :3 Okay then...

Sammy iout/i.


	2. Purple Echidnas from the future? WTF!

YAY! An update! Alrighty, um... Forgot to mention credits. The song is belonging to Adie, characters belong to me, and anything else (ie. Sonic stuff) is belonging to SEGA. Alright, second chapta! w00t!!

--

Just Wait Chapter 2

Courtney was the first to speak up.

"Heh," she giggled, "And here I thought echidnas went extinct!"

Courtney laughed. The other girls and the echidna looked at her.

Bean whapped Courtney up-side the head and she finally shut up.

"Although that does raise an interesting question," Sammy agreed, "Well several, really. One being, why are you purple? The other was voiced by the resident moron."

Three of the four girls laughed as Courtney stuck her tongue out at Sammy.

The purple echidna sighed and shook his head, his dreadlocks moving slightly.

"If you untie me and are willing to listen," he said, "I will answer your questions."

The group of five was sitting in the clearing they had just been fighting in, and the echidna started to explain why he was there.

"Okay," Sammy said, "First, let's start with names. You introduce yourself and we'll introduce ourselves."

The echidna nodded.

"My name," he started, clearing his throat, "is Ellius."

Sammy started next.

"My name is Samantha. Everyone calls me Sam or Sammy though."

"I'm Courtney!" Cookie chimed in after Sammy, "But everyone, especially Sammy, calls me Cookie."

"Hi," Bean said lightly, "I'm Bean." Bean smiled and nodded at Ellius.

"And I'm Mitchie!" Mitchie called excitedly.

After the introductions were over, Ellius told the girls why he was an Echidna, why he was there…and why he was purple.

"You see, I am from the future," Ellius began.

Sammy tried her best to retain her laughter, and her friend's.

Ellius looked at the girls with a questioning look upon his face.

"Sorry," Sammy sniggered, "it's just a little hard to believe you're from the future."

Ellius showed Sammy a gadget he had brought so he could prove he was from the future if they didn't believe him.

The red fox's eyes grew large, and started to shine.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed, "This is so advanced! I've never seen or heard about this lil' thing!"

"It is a pocket transporter," Ellius explained, "Unfortunately, right now, it has to charge up before I can use it again."

"Okay…" Sammy said slightly pouting, "I believe you."

The purple echidna returned the device back to her coat pocket, and turned his attention back to the girls.

"Alright," Ellius continued, "You see, there's a huge problem where I'm from. The people of my city call it 'The Crimson Beast'."

"The Crimson Beast…?" Sammy echoed, "That sounds kinda familiar… explain more about this thing please."

Ellius nodded. "The Crimson Beast was originally a project some scientists were working on around this time. The Crimson Beast looks just like a regular anthropomorphic animal, just like you and I, except one key thing: this beast is able to morph into a figure 10 times it's size. It is much like the ancient God, Chaos. Well… somewhat, at least. Instead of water, this beast is made up of the blood of its victims. For years now, its evil rein has tormented the inhabitants of this planet."

"So where do we come in?" Bean asked, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I mean, why do you need four girls from some small town to do all of this?"

"I've seen you four in the future, and your future is not bright. Besides, I've already told you out of all the people on this planet, you four are the best choice." Ellius answered.

The echidna pulled yet another device from his jacket. This time, it was some type of simulator.

"Courtney," he said, "You're future isn't too bright. When I was last in my time, you were at the mercy of the beast."

Cookie looked down in despair.

"Bean," Ellius continued, "You were one of the first victims killed. Mitchie, you tried to save Courtney."

Sammy looked at Ellius.

"What about me…?" she asked him.

"I… I don't know," Ellius finally said, "You were nowhere to be found…"

Sammy stood up abruptly, her head down.

"What are you doing?" Cookie asked.

"This is blasphemy," Sammy said irritably, her red and white-tipped tail swished back and forth, "This is completely ridiculous! I believe this 'echidna' is just some sort of clone trying to trick us!!"

The fox started to walk away. When she got to the edge of the trees, Ellius got and went after her.

"Samantha," he said, putting his large hand on her shoulder, "I couldn't find you because you left at this time! If you leave now, you're friends will die. The entire planet will die. Do you really want that?"

There was a long pause between words.

"Give me my staff," the fox finally said, "And take me to the building where this beat is being made."

Everyone smiled hopefully, as Sammy turned around, a malicious grin, spread wide across her white, furry muzzle.

A sky-blue car's doors clicked unlocked. The five anthros climbed in. Sammy- the driver, Ellius- the navigator, and the rest of the girls were in the back seat, hyping themselves up for the exciting event that will occur.

"I'll program your GPS system. If I'm historically correct, then the building will be right where it should be…" Ellius explained, pressing a number of buttons on Sammy's GPS device.

"I swear that if you're wrong about the entire thing," Sammy said casually, pulling the car out of its parked state, "You will be at the mercy of my fists."

The echidna looked at Sammy warily, and smiled weakly.

The car was parked in an alleyway across from the lab.

"It looks, err, small…" Sammy commented as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

'And it looks like I'm off the hook…' Ellius thought.

"It looks small because it's really just the entrance. There's one-way in, one-way out. The real labs are underneath the ground."

"U-underneath the ground!?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Yes," Ellius answered, "The labs underneath us are about ten times bigger. Unfortunately, like I said, there's only one way in and out."

"So basically, if a fire occurred…" Bean said cynically, "They'd all be screwed…?"

Ellius nodded.

Sammy took a lighter and a box of matches out of her bag.

"Looks like my pyromania will actually come in handy…" Sammy smirked at everyone.

Bean and Sammy smiled at each other, their malicious grins affecting each other.

The orange cat grabbed a match and the box, and the match in her mouth, the little red dot end sticking out, while Sammy flipped the lighter other and over in her hand before finally catching it.

"Let's kick some tail…" Sammy said with a cocky tone to her voice.

The fox paused.

"Wait, Ellius," she said finally, looking towards the echidna, "You neglected to tell us why you're an echidna."

Ellius looked at Sammy for a second.

"Oh!" he finally said, "You're right. Well, here's a summary: The scientist's who are making the beast's arch rivals thought it'd be a good idea to have echidnas brought back from almost-extinction, so, they took some DNA they had, cloned it, slapped a body on it, made three pairs of adults, let them mate, and that's basically what happened."

The girls looked at Ellius.

"So you're a clone baby!?" Mitchie blurted out.

Sammy slapped her forehead.

"Yes actually," Ellius said, holding out his thumb.

"Come on," Sammy commanded, "let's go."

--

Alright, um, I really hope this gets me more veiwers... I worked really hard on this not to get a reveiw! ...Right, anyway. Just stay tuned for more! ;


End file.
